Worlds Strongest
by Golath248
Summary: He had asked his dad how he got so strong once but all he did was turn to him and say. "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." He thought it was as good a place as any to start.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune was bored. For the first time in his short but hectic five years on the planet, Jaune had nothing to do. His mother had been homeschooling them for as long as Jaune could remember but as the family grew his mother had less and less time to teach. So one by one she began sending them to the village school. His eldest sister Violet had been the first to go two years ago and Olivia his other older sister had just started this year. It left Jaune all alone well except for his mother but she was busy with the baby. So he sat lazily on the couch switching channels not bothering to look at what was on screen simply watching the numbers go up until he stopped at number 42. Now Jaune knew he wasn't supposed to watch this channel but the baby was asleep and that meant mom was asleep. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or him. Jaune settled into the couch with a huge grin knowing he was doing something he wasn't supposed to made it exciting. Jaune had begun watching a very old martial arts movie that clearly hadn't aged well. Two men dressed in different colored uniforms were standing in an open field talking to one another. The one in white was obviously the hero, the one in black clearly the villain. Jaune had missed most of the movie and the fight leading up to what was the climax of the film. He sat through the stiff, and clunky dialogue waiting for something to happen. Until finally the man in white screamed in rage and rushed forward putting all his power into a single punch. What came next defined the young boy's life. The punch connected and the man in black's chest exploded into a horrifically beautiful display. Jaune was fascinated, the man in white must have been the strongest man in the history of Remnant, stronger than his older sisters, stronger than the superheroes from the cartoons he watched, and maybe even stronger than his dad.

"Jaune are you ok? I fell asleep when I put the baby down." He heard his mother yell, Jaune frantically changed the channel before his mother came into the room.

"I'm ok mom." He said as she entered the room.

"Have you been watching TV all day?" Jaune looked at her and nodded. "No more TV today go outside and find something to do I'll make you something to eat and play by the window where I can see you." He quickly ran to collect his shoes an idea of what he would do already forming in his mind. He raced out the door and out to the early autumn air, it was just the right temperature. Jaunes plan was simple. He had to get strong, as strong as the guy in the movie, but how did one get that strong? He had asked his dad how he got so strong once but all he did was turn to him and say.

"Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." He thought it was as good a place as any to start.

Sofia Arc was a little surprised when from the window she saw Jaune drop and begin to do push ups. The little boy who the last time he was told to play outside ran back in after ten minutes to grab some bread and give it to the ants because he thought they needed help.  
"They work so hard." He said looking up at her with his big blue eyes. "And go so far on their tiny legs for food." She decided to check on him, after all, it couldn't hurt just to check if anything was wrong.

"Jaune honey what are you doing?" Sofia asked as she came out of the door.

"Getting stronger." His reply was short as he continued to do push ups.

"Why?" Not that she minded her son trying to improve himself but she had never seen him so determined. He stopped at the top of his push up and looked her in the eye.

"I have to beat the bad guys." he replied

"What bad guys?" She asked. He looked out on the horizon.

"All of them." He answered as he got up. "And I'm going to beat them in one punch so I have to get really strong." He said throwing his hands in the air. She smiled and laughed at her son's antics.

"Well alright, then but a hero can't fight on an empty stomach so go inside I made you some lunch." Jaune quickly dashed inside intent on finishing his lunch as fast as possible to get back to getting stronger. Sofia had missed it. To be fair she didn't know what to look for but she had missed the way his words seemed to light a fire in his eyes. How his will to be the strongest had resonated with his soul. Unknown to both of them Jaune had unlocked his Aura all by himself.

Over the next year, Jaune cycled between learning from his mother, playing with his sisters, and training one of the new words he picked up from his father who would occasionally pop in but raising a family on an unreliable hunter wage was difficult so it ate up most of his time. All was well. Until his mother was expecting another child.

"Goodness me!" He heard his grandmother over the phone as she was told the news. "Don't tell me that good for nothing son of mine is running off to God knows where and leaving you pregnant again." His mother sighed before replying

"Julia, You know he has to take these jobs to support us."

"Oh I know, I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." His grandmother said. "I suppose that means you'll need some help with the baby don't you worry I'll be right there." Sofia smiled she hadn't even needed to ask.  
"Jaune you run along to bed now you have a big day tomorrow after all." His mother said as she hung up the phone. Tomorrow Jaune would start going to regular school he was very nervous but his older sisters had given him the rundown on what would happen. He was a little mad he would miss out on training time but no one seemed to listen to this concern. I'll just have to make up for it later he thought it would cut into his TV time, a necessary sacrifice. Jaune closed the door to his room and quickly changed into his onesie and hopped onto the bed, sleep came easily.

The walk to school had been simple, finding the classroom was simple, but making friends and talking to people during recess was an entirely different matter. Jaune was trying to pick out someone to talk to when out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of older kids harassing his classmate. They had taken something from him what they took wasn't Jaunes concern. What he saw were bad guys that had to be stopped. 'Ok Jaune this is it all your training it's time to put it to practice let's go and stop some bad guys, just like a superhero gotta think up a good line for this like X-ray.'

"Y-you guys should stop that." One awkward pause later. "Now." The bullies just laughed.

"Oh, that's good." The ring leader said in between laughs. "really funny kid, and just how are you gonna stop us." Jaune looked him in the eye.

"I." Jaune breathed in shakily. "Am going to punch you. Really really hard." His statement made them laugh even harder.

"You know what fine." The bully leaned down to eye level with Jaune. "I'll let you throw the first punch." He gestured towards himself. "Go ahead." Jaune clenched his fists.

"HA!" He let out a yell as he punched.

Back in the Arc household Sofia and the recently returned Joseph were having their first quiet morning in years. The baby was asleep, for now, and the kids were at school. Both of them just sat on the couch together enjoying each others company. So, of course, the phone had to ring. Joseph moved to get up but Sofia stopped him.

"We both know it isn't for you this will just make it so I don't have to delay getting up."

"Thank you," Joseph said. She walked over to the phone and sighed already recognizing the number.

"Hello?" She came off a little angrier than she would have liked. Her eyes widened as the voice on the other end told her what had transpired. "JAUNE DID WHAT?!"  
Sofia had left the house rather frantically leaving Joseph in the dark of whatever had taken place on the school grounds. The sound of the front door opening brought him to attention.

"Joseph your son has come up with a ridiculous story that I am tired of hearing." She looked him in the eye. "Deal with him." Joseph quickly stepped outside to see his son staring at the ground.

"Jaune." He snapped to attention. "I want you to tell me what happened." On command, Jaune began recounting the tale.

"So I punched him and now he is in the hospital and I have to write an apology letter and I might have to go to juvy and-" Jaune finished.

"Once?" Joseph inquired cutting Jaune off from rambling. Jaune just nodded. "You punched him once and broke his rib cage." He nodded again. "Alright then fine I'll believe you." Jaune smiled. "If you can prove you're that strong." Jaune continued to smile and nodded. Leading his son behind the house he pointed towards a large tree looked over to his son and said. "I want you to punch it as hard as you can." Jaune looked at him about to protest but Joseph cut him off. "I guess you're just lying then." Jaune took his position and got ready to strike. 'Come on kid how far are you going to take this.' Jaune brought his fist back and threw his punch, Joseph saw the unmistakable flash of aura before his fist hit the tree. How? When? Were the prominent questions on his mind before Jaunes fist collided with the tree and it split and fell over. His son had cut down a tree in a single strike. With his fist.

"See I told you, I'm super strong." Jaune cried out in happiness lifting his arms up into the air. Joseph was dumbfounded.

"Jaune I want you to add that you didn't know your own strength to the apology letter and that your father is going to train you to help you control it."

"Alright, dad." Jaune ran back towards the house. Joseph took a seat on the stump

"And get your mom out here. I need to talk to her." Jaune gave him a thumbs up as he ran. It took a while before Sofia came around the corner carrying his two-year-old daughter.

"The sound of the tree falling over woke her up. Now she won't let me put her down." She sat next to him on the stump. They sat in silence for a few minutes while the baby fidgeted.

"So, when did his aura get unlocked?" Joseph broke the silence with his question.

"Your guess is as good as mine he has been at home with me this whole time.

"How did he get so strong?" Another question.

"Whenever he went outside he would just start doing pushups and situps and running I asked him why but his only reason was to get stronger." Sofia said turning to him." I didn't think much of it, figured the physical activity would be good for him I never thought he would get." She gestured to the tree. "That strong." Joseph laughed.

"Well, however it happened it did and moving forward I'll have to help him to make sure he doesn't send anyone else to the hospital." Joseph said. "We'll have to take him out of regular school to huh, I guess it was a good thing this happened early he didn't get too attached." Sofia just nodded knowing that this was the best course of action, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Hell with him being as strong as he is I might take him on one of my missions." Sofia's eyes narrowed. "Once he gets older of course." Joseph quickly stated. They went back to sitting in silence for a few minutes. "Well, whatever happens, he is sure to lead one exciting life."

The next ten years were a blur. Jaune kept growing and growing, surpassing every expectation put on him. Until one day from out of what seemed like nowhere he announced he was leaving. "Beacon has an entrance exam you can take if you don't have an official transcript." He said at the dinner table after the surprise had worn off. "I want to become a hunter like you dad, I want to travel the world and help people." Joseph and Sofia just nodded in acceptance it wasn't like they could stop him after all.

"You'll come back and visit right?" His youngest sister Amber asked.

"As often as I can." He responded

"Pinky promise?" Jaune just reached over and hooked his pinky in hers. After a few more hugs and high fives he went and gathered his things and went towards the front door, only to be stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother holding a tent.

"You probably need one of these." She handed it to him and gave him one last hug. "You be careful out there and make sure you don't hurt anyone I don't want to see you caught up in some international incident."

"I'll make sure to be extra careful and thanks mom for everything." She gave one final squeeze before letting him go. He began his long walk to Beacon humming a traveling tune his mother had taught him.

Blake had done it. She had cut ties with the White Fang and got away from Adam. She could start her path to redemption, become a huntress and make the world a better place. Of course first, she had to get there and then she had to pass the exam but she was confident she could. But before all of that she had to save the idiot who was walking unarmed in a Grimm infested forest unaware of the beowolf that was stalking him. 'Who walks through the grimm lands alone!' one side of her brain argued 'kinda calling the kettle black there aren't you' the other side fired back. The beowolf lept out at him Blake cursed and ran at the young man to help. Only for him to pivot on a dime and punch the beowolf so hard that it dissolved before it could even react to the hit. Blake stopped in a mixture of fear and shock with only one thought crossing her mind as he turned to her. 'What the hell did I just get myself into.'

 **End**

 **So yeah just wrote out another idea that had been swimming in my head expect this to update more often than Hero of Tomorrow because this is going to be more comedy based and it just comes out faster**

 **We'll see but definitely next Saturday will be Hero of Tomorrow**

 **What did you guys think let me know if it's good or not**

 **~ Cya next time I post**

 **\- Golath**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune had felt the beowolf stalking him for a long time, but with how little a threat it posed he had been too lazy to do anything. Of course, there was the another presence rapidly approaching but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. After all, it was a beautiful day, the temperature was good, the forest still green, the breeze was wonderful, and this part of the woods was just delightfully shady. Wait no, the grimm had decided to move.

"I wish you guys would stop making this mistake," Jaune mumbled to himself before whipping around and punching the beowolf out of existence. To reveal a girl standing there half afraid and half awestruck. Both stood in the incredibly awkward silence. Jaune broke the eye contact and looked up at the sky.

"So…" Jaune started. "Nice weather we're having huh?" by the time he looked back she had already begun walking away. "Hey wait up," Jaune yelled after her. "Hi my names Jaune, so I noticed we were traveling in the same direction and I don't know about you but I feel safer in numbers, n-not that you can't handle yourself or anything….." She just let him ramble on, surely he would catch on that she was ignoring him eventually. Right?

A few hours had passed and tried as she might she couldn't ignore him. Maybe it was the lack of anything else to pay attention to. So she just let him ramble on as she absorbed the info like a sponge. She had listened to his spoken bibliography and come to the conclusion that he was an idiot if some of his stories were true an incredibly strong idiot.

"Uh." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I was going to ask you something but it just occurred to me that I never asked you what your name was." He said looking towards her. "Sorry about that by the way." There was a pause as she weighed her options. On one hand, he definitely wasn't a racist, after she got off the train she had decided that hiding her ears would be for the best while she attended Beacon but she didn't have time to do so before she found Jaune killing the beowolf. So her ears were on full display and he hadn't so much as looked at them. On the other hand, while he had been nice so far she knew first hand how people could change.

"It's Blake." She decided that just telling him her name wouldn't be a bad thing. He smiled.

"So, where you headed?" He asked genuine curiosity clear in his voice.

"Vale." Her answer was short and universal enough that she thought he wouldn't push it further.

"Gonna take the Beacon entrance exam?" She turned in surprise. "I didn't mean to make an assumption it's just, the weapon on your back kinda gives it away." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she thought about it his logic was sound.

"Yes, I am." She responded a few seconds later.

"Cool." He said. "That's why I'm headed to Vale to." After that they fell into a comfortable silence, one that she hoped would last.

~Time Skip~

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They had talked to each other a little more but nothing overly meaningful. Other than a heated debate on whether or not comics were high literature an argument on which they had agreed to disagree and a few encounters with grimm which Jaune usually obliterated with ease. Once Beacon and Vale were within eyesight Blake stopped. Jaune took a second to react before facing her questioningly.

"Hey you alright?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said fishing something out of her pocket while looking towards the city. "Listen I need you to keep a secret." He nodded slowly.

"Ok, no problem what is it?" His face held a more serious expression.

"While we're in Vale and going to Beacon I'm going to hide my ears." Jaune's eyes widened in surprise and he looked like he was about to protest before she cut him off. "You can't change my mind about this and believe me if there was another alternative I would." Jaune looked towards the ground.

"I get it." He responded. "And hey, I know you told me more out of necessity than anything." She flinched he had saw through. "But thanks for trusting me anyhow and if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be there alright?" She smiled. "Now onward to Beacon!" he yelled while pointing towards the tower.

~Time Skip~

"You have been assigned numbers 41 and 42 after the opening speech wait for your numbers to be called. Good luck." The computer voice stated before their number shot out of the machine. Jaune and Blake nodded towards each other before taking the numbers assigned to them and walking to the gathering of Beacon hopefuls in the courtyard after a few minutes a blur passed through the crowd and getting their attention. Once the blur reached the front it transformed into a man. He was wearing a white dress shirt haphazardly tucked into his brown dress pants, his glasses sat diagonally on his face and his green hair stuck straight up completing his "Mad Scientist" look. He stood next exact opposite, a short, and portly gentleman dressed in a fine red suit. A large mustache as gray as his hair upon his upper lip. He wiggled it slightly before he spoke.

"Welcome to Beacon Academies Entrance Exam!" His voice boomed across the courtyard. "Today we will be testing your strength, speed, and skill." All at once his expression softened. "Why this reminds me of my youth, back then I was like you self-trained with no transcripts. Why I had to-" He was cut off by the other man.

"Yes yes professor Port that's all well and good but we don't have the time for that tale right now." The green haired man seemed to teleport as he spoke. "My name is doctor Oobleck and this is professor Port as you heard we will be assessing you, before we leave for the training facility where the exam is held are there any questions?" Blake followed Jaune's eyes as he seemed to predict where Oobleck would be every time he moved, she would have to ask how he did it. A young man near the front raised his hand.

"Yes, you what is it?" Oobleck rushed forward to where the questioner stood.

"Uh, why do we call you doctor instead of professor?" Oobleck closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Because." He started pushing his glasses up allowing the sunlight to glint off hiding his eyes. "I didn't go through eight years of education and study just to not to rub my Ph.D. in everyone's face. Now let the examination begin!"

~Imagine a Line Break Here~

The physical portion of the exam consisted of three parts. A simple strength test where you hit a machine as hard as you could, a speed test where they timed how many laps of the courtyard you could do in fifteen minutes, and after the data was collected from these events a bracket would be made of the top students and a small tournament would be held to test battle skills. Numbers were drawn randomly and Blake was thankful she had gone early her test going smoothly and efficiently. Jaune was still waiting to be called. He looked nervous.

"Jaune are you good?" She asked. Why he was nervous was beyond her even in their short time together she knew he vastly outclassed every other applicant including her. "You have nothing to be nervous for your going to do fine." He gave a small smile in return.

"42!" Port's voice called out. Jaune jumped a little then quickly stepped up and got ready. "Alright, young man just like the others hit it with all you got." Jaune nodded and dropped into a stance closing his eyes in focus. Before launching with a speed unseeable to even Oobleck's eyes. They all heard the strike before the saw what happened the boom was so loud you could have thought a bomb went off, the building shook from the force. The room was in silent awe as they looked to see Jaune's fist buried deep into the metal, the machine crackled with electricity the scale had error flashing across it as it tried and failed to comprehend what had hit it.

"BRAVO MY BOY! Never have I seen in all my years of teaching no hunting someone hit that hard." Port walked over clapping and once he got there "patting" Jaune on the back. "Now pull your fist out of there we have to see how fast you can run.

The rest of the test had gone similarly for Jaune, his speed test shattering records and for the tournament, Jaune wasn't even seeded with an opponent they had simply told him that no further assessment was required. Not that those in the tournament minded.

Then came the written exam. Which Blake had aced and Jaune had passed...Barely.

"How did you do so bad?" Blake said alarmingly. "You just had to circle the answer they wanted to hear."

"Look I spent literally all my time training and reading comics and I get really bad test anxiety." Jaune defended himself. "Plus I still got in so ha." Blake just smirked.

"You know you still have to actually pass the classes right? Jaune just lamented.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it all right?"

 **END**

 **Hey back again with another Worlds Strongest. So yeah about Hero of Tomorrow I will update it but I'm just having trouble with it right now and it's just not coming to me but it's not dead I promise.**

 **Anyways this story is still going strong and is incredibly fun to write. So tell me what you think and if it's not up to snuff I will strive to do better**

 **Cya Next Time I Post**

 **~Golath**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Jaune noticed about the office was how cold it was. Not just the actual temperature either, the office was devoid of anything except the ticking of the clock and the mechanical rhythm of the gears below. Was it cool? Yes, but also oddly unnerving.

"Mr. Arc it's nice to meet you my name is Ozpin and I'm sure you know that I run the school." Jaune was terrified, the headmaster had called him in for a meeting about his performance during the entrance exam. "I heard of your feats during our exam, that machine won't be an easy fix and the records you set will hold for years to come." Jaune just nodded not trusting his own voice. "Your score on the written test was disappointing and I hope you know that we hold a high standard and your admittance was a special case." Ozpin looked him directly in the eye. "What I'm trying to say is your scores will improve do you understand?" There was a pause in the conversation while Ozpin waited for Jaune to respond.

"Yes, sir." Jaune replied.

"Good." Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Now that the official point of this meeting is over I have a few questions for you, the first of which being why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Well it is clear to me that you are more than capable to fight and kill anything the world can throw at you, Beacon is just a formality for you at so I ask why?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug while he waited for Jaune to respond.

"Well I wan-" Jaune started before Ozpin place his cup down and cut him off.

"And please spare me the typical answer." Jaune took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm bored." Ozpin looked intrigued. "There hasn't been a single thing that I haven't managed to kill in one hit, after about the hundredth time it honestly loses its appeal."

"Then why come to Beacon, you already outmatch any of the students in my school, if it was a challenge you were looking for the ancient Grimm out in the wilderness would have been better," Ozpin said trying to probe deeper the meeting turning into an interrogation. After all, with the recent attack on the fall maiden, he couldn't be too careful.

"I'm sure you've felt it." Ozpin began reaching for his cane. "I don't know how to describe it but it's like there is a storm coming to Beacon."

"Choose your next words carefully Mr. Arc." Ozpin's hand firmly gripping his cane. Jaune seemed to look past Ozpin.

"I can feel it something or someone has turned their attention here." Ozpin's eyes widened. "And I don't know who or what." Jaune's eyes refocused on Ozpin. "But they're strong and I want to fight them." His voice rang with excitement, Ozpin relaxed when he heard him.

"What if they prove to be no match and fall as easily as the others?" Ozpin asked his voice lacking the edge it had earlier. Jaune looked towards the floor as his enthusiasm drained. Only for a small smile to come across his face.

"At least I will have made some friends along the way." At that Ozpin fully relaxed and picked up his coffee and took another sip.

"Well I do believe that was all I had to discuss with you, I do hope you enjoy your time at Beacon young man."

"Assuming I pass initiation?" Jaune said with a smirk. Ozpin rolled his eyes and gestured for Jaune to leave. As Jaune got into the elevator Ozpin leaned back into his chair and fished his scroll out of his pocket going through a few numbers before tapping an unmarked number.

"Oz you better have a damn good reason to call I was just talking to this really cute waitress and we were really hitting it off!" The huntsman's voice shouted over the phone.

"Qrow," Ozpin said shutting down his ramble. "The Queen is on the move."

"Well shit, this is serious." Qrows voice hushed as not to be heard. "How did you find out?"

"Just call it hunters intuition." Ozpin glanced out his window. "I want you to cancel your search for the spring maiden and come back to Vale, there's a storm coming and I want you here on tornado watch."

 **Hey back again. Sorry about the length this week was very busy and I didn't have much time to write. This was supposed to just be the start of the chapter that would lead into initiation but I ran out of time and I wanted to get something out, but next week I'm pretty free so I'll try and get something longer put together.**

 **As always your thoughts are appreciated and I thought I should mention even that yes this was inspired by a re watch of the entire One Punch Man series I know it's a little late to mention that and a lot of the reviews said it but I thought I should mention it for those who don't know.**

 **And if you haven't watched One Punch Man go and watch it now it's amazing**

 **Anyways Cya next time I post**

 **~Golath**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Jaune and Blake had been waiting for initiation. Blake spent most of her time either training or reading in the library. Since Jaune had nothing better to do he followed. They hadn't spared yet, much to Blake's relief and Jaune's disappointment and their time in the library was Blake quietly reading while Jaune played games on the library computers. It bored Jaune to death endlessly, but today that would all change. Today the other students would arrive and initiation would begin.

"Isn't it exciting Blake," Jaune said as they walked towards the main hall where they had been instructed to gather. Blake just nodded while her eyes darted back and forth between students. She had been on edge ever since the other students had arrived. With more people here she would have to take extra care that no one would see through her disguise. They walked on in silence with Blake making scans of the surroundings partly out of habit, mostly out of worry. Then there was an explosion. Her surprise plus her anxiety made her do something less than dignified.

Letting out a yelp she jumped onto one of the trees that dotted the courtyard, hiding amongst the leaves. All Jaune could see were her eyes. From her higher vantage point Blake could see the site of the explosion, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Blake?" The white hair, the blue eyes, and most annoyingly her screechy voice as she yelled at the smaller girl. Only one word could fit that description.

"Schnee."

* * *

Jaune arrived just in time to see the white haired girl to stomp away.

'Huh, that's not an expression you see on Blake every day, smug.' Jaune thought as Blake began to walk away, he was about to follow until he looked towards the girl in red and felt a massive pang of guilt. Quickly dashing and grabbing Blake by the arm he ran back to the girl.

"Jaune what are you doi-." The girl kneeled on the ground in defeat.

"Hey, do you a hand?" Jaune asked the small girl smiled wide.

* * *

The trio slowly walked towards the main hall. The girl whose name turned out to be Ruby excitedly chatted to them the whole way. Ruby seemed to speak and act at a million miles an hour, Blake let Jaune do most of the heavy lifting conversation wise. Suddenly Ruby quieted down and stop for a moment looking at Blake. Blake stiffened had she notice the disguise there was no way.

"Whoa, is that a variant ballistic chain scythe." Ruby's eyes lit up while she examined the weapon. "That is so cool…" Ruby went off on a tangent that neither of them could quite follow. Blake being the owner of the weapon would sometimes chime in to give answers where she could, Jaune was just hopelessly lost. "Oh wow, I guess it was kinda rude of me to go off about of your weapon without showing you mine." She then proceeded to whip out a giant scythe from what seemed like nowhere. "This is my pride and joy, Crescent Rose." They both just stared in amazement that someone so small could wield something that size. "What about you Jaune?" He looked at her before putting up his bare fists.

"I got these." He said before throwing a few mock punches.

"Oh." She said doing a horrible job at hiding her disappointment. "That's cool."

"We are almost at the main hall." Blake interrupted. "I'm sure your sister is looking for you and we have to find seats." She said.

"Preferably at the back," Jaune muttered under his breath before turning to Ruby. " It was nice meeting you and good luck with initiation," Jaune said with a grin.

"You too," Ruby exclaimed before dashing inside.

* * *

Jaune ignored the opening speech until Glynda told them where they would be sleeping. Jaune, Blake and the other students who took the entrance exam had been sleeping in here for a few days so they had already chosen their spots. That gave Jaune time to change into his nightwear early.

Now Jaune had never had a keen fashion sense, his motto had always been "whatever's comfortable" hence his hoodie and jean combo that he wore every day. The blue fluffy onesie that he was wearing as very comfortable and it had always been comfortable. So Jaune walked down the room full of his peers completely unfazed by the stares and laughter aimed at him. He just kept on walking until he reached his and Blake's spot. Jaune had placed himself directly across from Blake in the hall. She didn't even look up from her book as Jaune passed.

"Goodnight Blake," Jaune called over to her. She gave a slight nod and a wave in response. Jaune fell asleep to the sounds of talking students.

* * *

The morning was quiet not to much had happened the previous night. Breakfast was quick and efficient and after they were instructed to grab their gear and prepare. Soon they found themselves on the cliff side. Blake was silently listing but not really paying too much attention. More focused on who her potential partner would be. Obviously, she wanted Jaune to be her partner. After all, it would be easier to keep her secret if she stuck close to him, other than Jaune Ruby wasn't a bad option she could be a little annoying but she was sure she would calm down with time, she would try to avoid the Schnee at all costs.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." All the easier to force the outcome in her favor.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path… or you will die."

'He must be great at parties.' She snarked to herself.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" No one made a sound.

"Good luck and try not to die." The launch pads made a clicking sound before they fired.

* * *

Jaune hardly felt the launch, honestly, he could have jump and gained a faster speed. His landing strategy was simple. He flipped so he was feet first and hit the ground, he made a large dust cloud on impact. He landed in a clearing and waited for the dust to dissipate, he heard the all too familiar sound of a King Taijitu slithering towards him. It circled around him before both heads reared up to look at their prey. Jaune just sighed.

Another boring fight it seemed. The Taijitu lunged.

* * *

 **Holy sorry for the longer wait. I had midterms and had to study. Anyways I tried to keep initiation cut down. I don't know about you but I've read it so many times that it's boring for me. Like it? Hate it? let me know for the future.**

 **On another note I figured out line breaks, let me know if more space is needed after i use them.**

 **Next time we will finish initiation I promise.**

 **Cya next time I post**

 **~Golath**


End file.
